Come Again
by Hermani
Summary: Hindi niya ginusto ang lahat. Hindi niya sinasadyang magkamali. Ngunit kailangan niyang pagbayaran ang lahat upang mailigtas ang pagkakaibigan nila. Paying for debt in Eubastian's way is the only escape.


Come Again

You should always pay your debt. In Eubastian's way only.

Alas cinco pa lang ng hapon ay naghahanda na ako. Putting my hair on a perfect place. Giving a light on my face. Nilagyan ko ng mapulang matte lipstick ang aking full lips.

Hindi ko na kailangan ng fake eye lashes dahil malalantik na ang aking pilik mata. Natural na 'to at namana ko sa aking ina.

Tumayo na ako sa harap ng salamin. Removing my robe and exposing my creamy white skin. I started to put body lotion on my body. Not leaving any part without lotion. Kailangang maayos at maganda akong haharap sa kanya.

Matapos noon isinuot ko na rin ang mamahaling brand ng lingerie na nakalagay sa kama ko. He picked this piece of shit for me.

Ayaw ko mang suotin ito pero wala na akong magagawa. That's how Eubastian played. He is playing dirty games. And I am one of his game.

Wala itong ginawa kundi paglaruan ang mga taong nasa paligid niya. Mayaman o mahirap. Matalino o mangmang. Kahit ano ka pa. Kapag kasali ka na sa laro niya. Hinding-hindi ka na makakaalis pa.

Marami siyang pera kaya naman kaya niyang gawin ang lahat ng anumang gustuhin niya.

Having a lot of real state property. Land, cars, branded appareals, any women he'd like. Even a sex slave and thats me for the rest of this night.

Sinuot ko ang winter coth ko. Ito lang ang tanging damit na tumatakip sa suot kong lingerie. Who wouldn't thought that I am a descent woman walking down the street. Well, no one except for Eubastian.

Hinihiling ko na hindi ko siya nakilala sa tanang ng buhay ko. Isa siyang pesteng namiminsala sa mga tao.

I wear my red platform with seven inches heels. Also, he bought this for tonight. Just for tonight.

All is set. I headed from his pent house. Hindi p'wedeng sa bahay nila dahil siguradong malalaman ng fiancé niya ang lahat.

And because of her fiancé why I'm here.

Taas noong naglakad ako papasok ng pent house niya. Even the access in his door ay mayroon din ako. Ibinigay niya iyon kasama ang mga damit.

Pagpasok ko ng kwarto niya parang gusto ko ng tumakbo papalayo. Ngunit kung gagawin ko iyon. Ako ang magiging talunan sa aming dalawa. At kahit tumakbo pa ako. Magbabayad at magbabayad pa rin ako ng utang ko.

I cleared my throat many times as I laid my eyes on his perfect naked body. He was lying naked on the master bed. Habang nakaunan sa dalawang braso nito. Ang lahat ng muscle sa katawan niya ay nasa perpektong lugar. Wala itong ni katiting na pagkahiya sa katawan nitong nakabalandra sa akin.

He manage to crawl sexily. Palapit sa akin. Naupo ito sa dulo ng kama. Using his pointing finger he motion me to come near.

Lumapit ako rito. I managed to walk sexily. Kahit na nanginginig pa ang mga tuhod ko. Hindi dahil sa hindi ako nagsusuot ng heels. Kundi dahil sa kabang nararamdaman ko ngayon.

"Stripped." Malamig na utos nito.

Sinunod ko ang gusto nito. Hinubad ko ang suot kong coth. I felt his intense stare. Puno ng pagnanasa ang tingin na ibinibigay nito. Lalong ng hina ang mga tuhod ko dahil doon.

"Turn around." He command and I am obligue.

Tumalikod ako sa kanya. My heart pounding so loud. Hindi ko alam kung naririnig din ba ito ni Eubastian.

I rather not.

Alam ko namang kahit naririnig niya iyon ay wala pa rin siyang paki alam. Kailan ba siya nagkaroon ng paki alam sa ibang tao.

Naramdaman ko ang mainit nitong hininga sa aking batok. I closed my eyes. Parang lumilipat sa katawan ko ang init nito. He was standing so close at my back.

"Have you wish now. You shouldn't came here." Bulong niya sa punong tainga ko.

Napalunok ako. Hindi ako nakasagot.

Marahan nitong hinaplos ang balikat ko pababa sa braso ko. Napakainit ng mga palad nito. Nakakapaso. Makapigil hiningang sensasyon.

Lumipat ang kamay nito sa aking baywang. "Relax," bulong nito. Marahil naramdaman nito ang paninigas ko sa kinatatayuan namin.

Ginawaran ako nito ng magaang mga halik sa kaliwang balikat ko. Lumingon ako rito ng hindi ko na maramdaman ang mainit niyang katawan.

Umupo ito muli sa kama. "Pleasure me."

Wala itong ibang alam kung hindi ang mag-utos ng mag-utos.

Tumingin ako sa mga mata niya bago tuluyang lumuhod sa kanyang harapan. Wala akong makita roon maliban sa pagnanasa. Wala siyang awa.

My hands are trembling as I touch his groin. I kiss the head of his shaft as I am looking straight into his mushy eyes.

I never done this shitty things in my whole life. Never ever. I would never do it again. It's disgusting.

At kay Eubastian ko pa talaga ito ginagawa ngayon. I lick it and move my hands up and down.

He sighed deeply. I lick every part of his member as I played his balls with my other hand.

Pumikit ng mariin si Eubastian. As I take his length to my mouth until it touch my throat.

"Fuck." He murmur under his heavy breathe.

Mariin ako nitong sinabunutan sa buhok. Habang iginigiya ako sa tamang ritmo. I felt burning hot while doing this to him.

"Ah." He moaned. "Stop, Beatriz." I stopped as soon as he command. Pinatayo ako nito at hinila palapit sa kanya.

Sucking my sex. Kahit na may suot pa rin akong underwear. Napakapit ako sa balikat nito. Ang dalawang malaking kamay niya ay nasa pang upo ko.

Ayoko ng nararamdaman ko. Pero kahit hindi ko man aminin may kakaiba akong nararamdaman sa ginagawa niya. Binibigyan niya ako ng kakaibang sarap na hindi ko pa natitikman kailanman.

I throw my head back. As his tongue go deeper in my core. Muntik pa akong mabuwal sa pwesto ko kung hindi ako nito hinila sa hita niya.

Straddling him. Facing him. His eyes darkening with full of desire. How I wish it was the eyes I always see. Blank. Bored. Tired. And Lonely.

Nawala ako sa tamang pag-iisip nang dumampi ang mainit niyang labi sa isa kong dibdib. Sucking it like a hungry baby. I bit my lips to prevent my moans.

Ang mga kamay niya ay napakalikot. Humahaplos ang isa sa likod ko. Ang kanan naman ay nasa hita ko.

"Ah." I moaned loudly when I felt a stingy pain on my left thigh. Nang tampalin niya ito ng malakas.

"That's it. Moaned like a whore, Beatriz." He murmur in between of my breast before licking it.

Hindi ko na pinigilan pa ang sarili ko. Sunod-sunod na umalpas sa labi ko ang mga daing sa mga ginagawa nito sa katawan ko. Ang hayaan siyang babuyin ang katawan at pagkatao ko sa gabing ito. Sana matapos na agad ang lahat ng ito. Pero hindi. Tila lalo pa yatang bumagal ang takbo ng oras sa mga kamay nito.

Narinig ko pang may tumunog na background music. Lalong nag-init ang katawan ko dahil doon. He swiftly change my position. Nakatalikod na ako ngayon rito.

"This paymemt will never be enough." Bulong nito. His left hand was caressing one of my breast. Kaya hindi ako nakasagot.

Ang isang kamay naman niya ay banayad na humahaplos sa puson ko. Teasing me. I don't know where to hold. Lalo na ng tuluyang bumaba ang malaking sa diliri niya sa pagitan ng mga hita ko. Napahawak din ako sa kamay niya. Hindi para pigilan siya kundi para igiya pa ito. Spreading my thigh wider for him.

I am losing my mind. Tinakasan na ako ng matino kong pag-iisip dahil sa sarap na hinahatid ng mga kamay niya. At kamay pa lamang niya ito. Paano pa kung...

"Oh." I moaned shameless when he suddenly pinch my nub. Sucking hard my sensitive skin in my neck. He started to make a circular motion on my clit. May hatid iyong kiliti sa buong katawan ko. Parang inaangat ako noon sa isang lugar na hindi ko pa napupuntahan.

"Eubastian!" I scream his name as he put his two finger inside me. Awtomatikong naisara ko ang mga hita ko sa sakit na naramdaman ko. His finger still inside me.

"This is my night. Not yours." Banta nito. Bago paghiwalayin muli ang mga hita ko gamit ang isa pa niyang kamay.

"Ah." I groaned as he starting to move his finger in a slow pace. Very slowy that I felt am going to die if he didn't move it fast.

"Please." I plead as he keep on teasing me. Nang dahil dito ay hindi ko marating ang lugar na iyon.

"I wanna see you dying in pleading for my pleasure, Beatriz. That you'll remember this everytime you close your eyes." He said biting my earlobe. Licking ang sucking it. Tulad ng sinabi nito. Unti-unti akong pinapatay nito sa mga sensasyon na hindi pamilyar sa akin. Kusa ko ng sinasalubong ang mga daliri nito sa loob ko.

Upang marating ang kaluwalhatian. But the stars immediately disappear. He stopped moving. "Eubastian!" Protesta ko.

Narinig ko pa ang pagngisi niya. Bago paikutin ang daliri niya sa loob ko. It was something sweet that I can't explain. Very sweet that I wanna feel always. With him.

He removed his fingers and position his shaft in my entrance. In one swift move our body become one. Ripping my inside being into a million pieces. Breaking me into pieces.

"Do a dance lap." Mariing utos nito. Wala siyang paki alam kung nasasaktan pa ako. My tears fall slowly in my cheeks.

Great. Just great, Eubastian. You're the only one who could do this to me.

As he said. Started to grind my hips on his lap. Swaying my hips from side to side while his inside me.


End file.
